Stuck in a Dream (SONADOW)
by Exmerald
Summary: After a harsh break-up with Amy Rose, Sonic is left wondering what the meaning of"true love" is. He goes to sleep and encounters a mysterious black and red hedgehog who goes by the name Shadow. Bit by bit, Sonic starts to fall in love with Shadow and wants him to be by his side in the real world... But the only way to do that... Is to break Shadow out of the Realm Of Dreams.
1. Prologue

~Sonic's P.O.V.~

I'm falling... falling into a dark abyss. Is this where Shadow was cursed to live? Here in the depths of people's minds when he isn't dreamed of? I see a faint white light. I brace myself for impact... I wonder... Will I ever see Shadow again? Am I going to die here?

_Will they all forget me just like Shadow?_

And just like that, I land. But it isn't as rough a landing as I expected...


	2. First Date

"I'M FED UP WITH YOU SONIC!"

I look behind my back. It's Amy. Again.

"What did I do this time Ames?" I ask with an annoyed tone.

"AGHHHH! YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME! THAT'S WHAT!" Amy yells, taking out her Piko Piko hammer.

"Well... What am I doing now?" I ask running out of patience.

"That's it..." Amy starts, putting back her hammer.

"It's only our first date and you pay attention to your stupid communicator instead of me...?" Her eyes start to water.

"Amy... I need to monitor activity... I've told you a million times. It's just that you never want to listen to me." I say, with my annoyance becoming more evident.

"And anyway," Amy says mimicking my tone. "What kind of a guy would take his girlfriend to a shit hole like Meh Burger on a date!?" Her words hurt me like a punch in the stomach. I really care for her... we've been friends for so long... of course, I'd care.

I have to say something... It's way too quiet here... "It's not my fault that you're a total brat, Amy!" I retort. Amy's sadness suddenly turns to scarlet anger. Dammit, I didn't mean to come off that harsh.

"I'M DONE WITH YOU SONIC! GO FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND!" She screams. At this point, the whole restaurant is watching us, even Dave the Intern looks up from his cellphone to see what's going on.

Amy slams the table and storms off in a rage. I pay for my chilidog and I run off into the distance, it's getting late anyway. I reach my house and walk inside casually as if nothing happened.

"Hey, Tails," I say calmly.

"Oh! You're back early!" I hear my little brother say from his workshop.

"Just a second, I'll come upstairs." Tails calls from downstairs.

"Nah it's fine. I don't wanna disturb you" I call back.

"Okay then," Tails replies. "Just remember to tell me how things went with Amy in the morning".

"Yeah. Just make sure you get some sleep later on Tails" I remind him.

"Sure! Goodnight big bro!" He says.

I speed up to my room, trying to forget tonight's events. I lie in bed and ask myself "What's the meaning of true love anyway?" And with that, I drift off to the land of sleep...

**_(AN: Hey everyone, thanks for reading my book! I really appreciate it. Just for future reference, I might take a little while to update my book... so yeah, sorry about that. If you wanna reach out to me you can comment on my profile or DM me on Discord at: Exmerald #9943. See y'all in the next chapter! -Exmerald ?)_**


	3. His Dream (Part 1)

~Shadow's P.O.V.~

It's a peaceful night, I'm sitting on the roof of a high building. Everything is quiet, it's hard to have such a night in this city... It's perfect. Just even staring into the night sky makes everything feel so tranquil...

"GET BACK HERE, HEDGEHOG!" I hear yelling in the distance... I squint my eyes and look around, unable to find anything that appeals to me. Suddenly, this blur of blue light flashes by me.

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself.

Suddenly a bunch of police cars follow the thing to wherever it was going. This might be interesting, I decide. I jump off of the building and go after the police cars.

~Sonic's P.O.V.~  
The cool night air feels great in my quills as I sprint on the road, it feels so refreshing to get out of routine and to take a jog this late at night. There's a lot of traffic tonight, and it looks busy, but nothing will stop me now, cause I feel as free as ever!

I suddenly hear alarms in the distance, I look back and I see a bunch of police cars... They seem to be following me. "You're under arrest for speeding!"

Great! This is a perfect opportunity to spice things up! I start to run faster and soon enough, my sprinting turns into running and my running gets faster and faster until the police cars can't keep up with me. I smirk and say "Ya might wanna pick up the pace if You're gonna try to catch up to me!"

In response to my boasting, the lead policeman hollers "GET BACK HERE, HEDGEHOG!"

Alright! It's time to escape from the city!


End file.
